Carly and Freddie
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Alright...relax, Carly. You've been waiting for this." says Carly to herself.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

 **Carly and Freddie**

 **Carly is in her bedroom. She wear a blue top, pink tights and white socks. Most of the lights in the room are off and there are red satin pillows on the bed.**

Right now, Carly is waiting for her boyfriend.

"I feel ready to go all the way tonight." says Carly.

Some people might think that Carly's done a lot, but she's actually a virgin and has only kissed one guy.

"Alright...relax, Carly. You've been waiting for this." says Carly to herself.

22 minutes later, Carly's boyfriend show up and it turns out that he is Freddie.

Freddie wear a black leather t-shirt, jeans and combat boots.

"Do you really feel ready?" says Freddie.

"Yeah, of course. I promised that we'd get cozy on this night and that was no joke. Me is absolutely ready to do what you want." says Carly with a cute smile.

"That's nice." says Freddie as he takes off his boots and take a seat next to Carly on her soft bed.

"Okay...I hope I look beautiful." says Carly.

"Nothing to worry about. You're always hot, baby." says Freddie.

"Very nice. Thanks." says Carly in a smooth sweet tone.

Freddie gives Carly a kiss, a real kiss with passion and desire.

Carly gets turned on by this.

"Kinda awkward to say this, but I'm...getting...you know...wet..." says Carly as she blush a bit.

"Babe, you shouldn't be nervous. Sexuality is natural and awesome." says Freddie as he put his right hand on Carly's left knee.

"Me is a virgin. I very much wanna become your woman for real, but I believe it's normal to be a little bit nervous for such a huge important step in life. I'm about to let a guy penetrate my lady-parts for the very first time ever." says Carly.

"Let's take things nice and slow. I wanna make you comfortable." says Freddie.

"Okay, man." says Carly. "How do we start...?"

"We can take off our clothes." says Freddie.

"Alright...like this?" says Carly as she take off her top and tights to reveal a black bra and black panties.

"Exactly. Keep the socks on, I like girls who wear socks." says Freddie.

"Nice." says Carly with a cutie smile.

"Yeah." says Freddie as he takes off his shirt and his jeans, as well as his black boxers.

"Oh my goodness!" gasp Carly in surprise when she sees Freddie's big hard dick.

She had no idea that his dick was so big.

"You enjoy what you see huh?" says Freddie.

"I do. Your schlong's huge and stiff and that's sexy." says Carly.

"Thanks, babe. So my size doesn't make you afraid...?" says Freddie.

"Not at all, to be honest. It looks so manly and powerful...makes me horny." says Carly.

"I'm horny too, obviously." says Freddie.

"Yeah, that's one stiff dick you have there." says Carly, slowly reaching out her left hand to gently touch Freddie's dick.

"Jerk it a little." says Freddie.

"Uh...am I doing it correctly?" says Carly as she put a gentle, but firm grasp on Freddie's dick and starts to slowly jerk it.

"Yeah, it is as if you've done it many times before." says Freddie.

"Thanks. Even though it's the first time I touch a guy's dick with my hand." says Carly.

"I think you have natural talent for giving handjobs, baby." says Freddie.

"Sweet that you enjoy it, man." says Carly.

"What you do feels good, but now I wanna get to the main thing." says Freddie.

"Okay. I'm excited." says Carly in her best sexy voice as she lean back against the pile of soft cozy red satin pillows.

"Me too, sexy girl." says Freddie as he goes on top of his cute girlfriend and get ready to slide his dick into her pussy.

"Wait...!" says Carly." Do not penetrate me without one of these."

Carly gives Freddie a blue condom.

"Sorry. I thought you wanted me to do you all natural." says Freddie.

"That would probably feel cozy, but I don't wanna become a teen-mommy so you gotta wear a rubber, dude." says Carly.

"Alright." says Freddie as he put the condom on his dick.

"Now...enter my little pussy. Be gentle, it's my first time." says Carly.

Freddie love Carly a lot so he's being gentle so it doesn't hurt for Carly when he slide his dick into her wet warm tight pussy.

"Mmm, I like your dick!" moans Carly.

"And I like your pussy. It is nice and wet." says Freddie.

"Thanks! Slowly slide that hard schlong all the way into the bottom of my pussy, please, me want you to." moans Carly.

"With pleasure, baby!" moans Freddie, all horny, as he slide his dick as deep as he can into Carly's pussy.

Freddie get even more horny when he feel his dick touch the super-soft warm bottom of Carly's sexy pussy.

"Yay! There...yes...so nice." moans Carly with a cutie smile.

"Indeed. You're so sexy." moans Freddie as he starts to gently and slowly fuck his erotic Carly.

"Mmm, me love this!" moans Carly.

"Good, me too!" moans Freddie.

It feels sexy and wonderful for both of them.

"You fuck me perfect." moans Carly.

"Great that you enjoy it so much." moans Freddie.

"I do. It's so sweet and cozy. Your dick feels awesome inside me." says Carly.

"Okay." moans Freddie.

"Very amazing!" moans Carly.

"Yeah, I agree." says Freddie.

"My pussy is getting used to your big dick-size so you can fuck a tiny bit faster now." moans Carly.

She smile cute and sexy to show Freddie that she truly is ready for him to go a tiny bit faster.

"It's an honor to be the first guy to penetrate your beautiful pussy." moans Freddie as he starts to fuck a bit faster.

"Mmm...exactly like that. Perfect speed. Sexy." moans Carly.

"Alright, Carly. Such a sweet sexy girl you are." moans Freddie.

"That's so nice. And you're a strong handsome man." moans Carly.

"Very good that you think so." moans Freddie.

"I tell the truth. I love you...and your big dick." moans Carly.

"I love you and your sexy tight pussy." moans Carly.

"So me isn't too tight down there...?" says Carly.

"Not at all. You're tight in a really good way. You give my dick a hug with your pussy." says Freddie.

"Mmmm! Sexy!" moans Carly.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie.

"Wonderful and nice!" moans Carly.

"True. Me love this as well." moans Freddie.

"Clearly...you're super good at fucking me." moans Carly as she play with her boobs a bit.

"Babe, you're absolutely gorgeous." moans Freddie.

"Me get happy. That's the most sweet and thing any guy's ever said about me in my entire life." moans a happy Carly with a very cute smile.

"Everything I say is totally true. I love you, Carly." moans Freddie.

"Yay. I love you, Freddie." moans Carly.

"It's as if my dick was made to fit in your pussy in particular." moans Freddie.

"I understand what you mean. Our parts fit together as if they were supposed to. My pussy wrap perfect around the stiff shaft of your dick." moans Carly.

"Yeah." moans Freddie.

"Awesome!" moans Carly.

"So true." moans Freddie.

"Freddie, where did you learn how to make love so awesome?" moans Carly.

"I've watched porn." moans Freddie.

"That makes sense. Men seem to like porn." moans Carly.

"Most men do, baby." moans Freddie. "Do you ever watch any porn?"

"Me has only seen one porno once. It was with a black guy, doing it with a blonde girl. The blonde girl reminded me a bit of Sam." moans Carly.

"Okay." moans Freddie.

"Yeah." moans Carly.

"Babe...?" says Freddie.

"Yes, Freddie." says Carly.

"Can I fuck harder?" says Freddie.

"Yeah, you can. I'm ready for that." says Carly with a sexy smile.

"Nice. Here we go, sexy girl." moans Freddie as he fuck slightly harder.

"Mmm! That feels soooo sexy!" moans Carly, truly enjoying it very much.

"I think so too!" moans Freddie.

"Yay!" moans Carly in joy.

"You're awesome!" moans Freddie.

"So are you!" moans Carly.

Carly and Freddie truly love each other.

Freddie gives Carly a sexy kiss.

This makes Carly extra horny.

"Sexy Carly, you're very hot." moans Freddie.

"Thanks, you're hot as well." moans Carly.

"Really?" moans Freddie.

"Of course." moans Carly.

"Great." moans Freddie.

"Yay." says Carly.

"Indeed." says Freddie.

Carly is happy that Freddie is the first guy she have sex with.

"I'm happy!" moans Carly with a very cute smile.

"Nice. So am I, Carly." moans Freddie.

"Sweet." moans Carly.

"Yeah, really sexy!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Carly, all horny and sexy.

"Alright, my sexy baby!" moans Freddie, fucking harder.

Carly enjoy it.

"Yeah! That's so awesome!" moans Carly.

"I agree!" moans Freddie.

Carly and Freddie are happy and horny.

"Mmm, this is wonderful..." moans Carly.

"Very true, Carly." moans Freddie.

"Yay." moans Carly.

"Babe, your pussy is so wet..." moans Freddie.

"I know. Because of you, only because of you, Freddie." moans Carly.

"Thanks." moans Freddie.

"Do you wanna fuck faster? If you want to, you can." moans Carly.

"Yeah, I want." moans Freddie.

"Okay, then you can do so." moans Carly.

"Sexy!" moans Freddie, fucking faster.

"Mmm, so awesome!" moans Carly.

"It sure feels good." moans Freddie.

"Absolutely, man." moans Carly.

"Carly, you're so sexy!" moans Freddie.

"Thanks, Freddie! So are you!" moans Carly.

"I'm glad you think that about me!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm, fuck! Me is so happy!" moans Carly in joy.

"You say the word 'fuck' in such a hot way. I like that." moans Freddie.

"Sweet." moans Carly.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Freddie.

"Yay!" moans Carly in a cutie tone.

"It's really great that you're so cute and sexy at the same time." moans Freddie.

"Alright, man!" moans Carly in a very erotic tone.

"Nice, baby!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm! So sexy when you refer to me as 'baby'. I love it." moans Carly.

"Carly, I think you're a wonderful girl." moans Freddie.

"You're very awesome too." says Carly.

"Really?" says Freddie.

"Yeah, man!" moans Carly in her best sexy voice.

"Fuck, you have such a wet awesome pussy!" moans Freddie.

"Fuck, you have a strong hard dick and that me love!" moans Carly.

"Okay." moans Freddie.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Carly.

"So awesome!" moans Freddie.

"Yeah!" moans Carly. "I'm glad I saved myself so you are the first guy to fuck me!"

"It's awesome that you love me so much that you did." moans Freddie.

"Mmm...fuck..." moans Carly, clearly being very horny.

Freddie is very horny too.

"Babe, it is so damn cozy to have sex with you." moans Freddie.

"It's sweet for me as well." moans Carly.

"Who would guess that Carly Shay could enjoy having a dick inside her little pussy like this?" moand Freddie.

"Nobody. I'm really surprised myself. I really love being fucked by you though and that's the truth, Freddie." moans Carly in a soft sexual tone.

"Good, baby." moans Freddie. "I love you and your pussy very much."

"Thanks!" moans a happy Carly.

"My pleasure, sexy girl." moans Freddie, being happy as well.

"Mmm, fuck my cutie pussy!" moans Carly.

"Yeah!" moans Freddie.

Freddie fuck harder and faster and Carly truly love it.

"Yay! Feels soooo sexy!" moans Carly.

"True!" moans Freddie.

"I love you, Freddie!" moans Carly.

"I love you, Carly!" moans Freddie.

"Mmm, so awesome!" moans Carly.

"Right, very nice!" moans Freddie.

"Your dick's so stiff and powerful, man!" moans Carly.

"Do you love that...?" moans Freddie.

"So much!" moans Carly.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhh! Damn, sooo fuckin' sexy!" moans Freddie in a deep manly tone as he cum.

His load is huge, but lucky for him and Carly the load does not break the condom.

"Yes! Totally awesome!" moans Carly with pleasure as she get a sweet orgasm.

"That was great, baby." says Freddie.

"I agree. It was a lot of fun." says a very happy Carly.

Freddie is also very happy.

Freddie slowly pull out his dick from Carly's pussy.

"For me this was very sexy." says Freddie.

"And it was for me too." says Carly.

"Okay." says Freddie.

"Sweet." says Carly as she takes off the condom from Freddie's dick and throw the condom in the trashcan.

She lick Freddie's dick clean from cum.

Freddie is surprised in a very positive way that Carly is not afraid to lick his dick.

"Yum, yum, man." says Carly with a sexy smile.

"Thanks for cleaning me up." says Freddie.

"No problem." says Carly.

"I appreciate it a lot though." says Freddie.

"Wonderful." says Carly.

Freddie put his clothes back on.

"Babe, see you tomorrow." says Freddie as he give Carly a sexy kiss.

"Alright, man. Goodnight." says Carly.

Freddie leave.

"So awesome to finally have been properly fucked for real." says a happy Carly.

Carly put her clothes back on, climb into bed and goes to sleep with a cutie smile on her face.

The next day when she wake up, Carly is still happy.

"Awww! Such fun last night was. I hope Freddie wanna do that to me many many more times 'cause it was so cozy and sweet." says Carly as she slowly sit up in bed.

She get up, change clothes and walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning. Not like you to sleep in. You're getting up an hour later than you usually do." says Spencer who drink coffee and eat a burger.

"Well, I needed extra sleep and since it's Saturday that's not a problem. I mean I don't have to be at school." says Carly.

"I understand. Did you have fun last night when I was away?" says Spencer.

"Sure. Freddie was here." says Carly with a smile.

"Okay. What did you and Freddie do?" says Spencer.

"That's...uh...private." says Carly as she blush a little.

"Alright. I don't need any more info than that, Carly. I'm glad you and your boyfriend had fun though. You deserve all good you'd ever get." says Spencer.

"I think you deserve good as well." says Carly.

"Nice of you to say that. I hope you're right." says Spencer.

"Relax, brother. I know I am. I can tell that you're a nice person." says Carly.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Carly get herself a sandwich and a glass of mango-juice.

"Enough of how my time was last night. What about you?" says Carly.

"It was sort of awesome. I found 4 of the 5 items I need to complete the stuff I'm working on." says Spencer.

"Cool." says Carly.

"Yeah, but I can't really finish it without the fifth part. It's kinda one of the most important ones since it's the one that allows me to upload data to make whole thing actually work." says Spencer.

"Maybe someone sells what you need online." says Carly.

"Great suggestion. I'll check later." says Spencer.

4 hours later, Carly meet up with Freddie and Sam at the local sushi place.

"Carly, what did you do last night? I called but your phone was not on." says Sam.

"Freddie and I had a...'moment'..." says Carly.

"Awesome! Finally! That was about time. I'm happy for ya guys 'cause you two are my best friends." says Sam.

"Thanks." says Carly with a sweet smile.

"So, you were good to Carly last night, right?" says Sam.

"Of course I was. I love her. I was gentle when she wanted that and more hardcore when she wanted that. Both she and I had a good time." says Freddie.

"Nice. I'm glad ya didn't hurt sweet Carly." says Sam.

"He was amazing." says Carly. "It was my best night ever."

"That's totally cool. I'm glad that Carly Shay's finally been in bed with a guy." says Sam. "No doubt about it, I am so prouf of you, Carly."

"Okay, Sam." says Carly.

"You're welcome, my friend." says Sam.

"Wonderful." says Carly.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
